


Afraid

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [7]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Emile kinda hates himself, Emile really needs a hug, Low Self Esteem, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, heavily implied childhood trauma, nintendocaprisun - Freeform, protonjon - Freeform, therunawayguys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic
Summary: Emile has a nightmare induced panic attack, which leads to him revealing his traumas and insecuritiesWritten in Jon's povNOT FINISHED DONT READ YET PLS





	Afraid

It was about 1:30 in the morning when both myself and Tim were jolted awake by a loud crash coming from Emile's room. I could hear Tim practically jump out of bed, he had always been quite a light sleeper, so I wasn't surprised that he was already getting out of bed. I, on the other hand, had a harder time, rubbing my eyes as my elbow bumped into the side of the couch I was sleeping on.

"What was that?" I asked, quickly realizing how stupid I must've sounded, Tim didn't know any more than I did.

"I don't know, it could be nothing..." Tim paused as I slowly sat up, "but we should check on Emile, just in case"

I slowly nodded before tiredly rising to my feet, still rubbing my eyes.

Tim opened the bedroom door, glancing back, probably to make sure I was up, before he started walking down the hallway, I followed not far behind.

Tim stopped in front of Emile's door, knocking softly, "Hey, Emile, we heard a crash. are you okay?" He asked softly

At first it was completely silent, then what could only be a sob echoed from the other side of the door.

Tim and I looked over at each other, "Kiddo, we're gonna come in" he informed before slowly turned the door handle.

In all honesty, I had thought that maybe, Emile fell, and was injured, however, I didn't expect to see Emile cradled in the corner of his room.

Emile's head was buried in his hands, his breathing was uneven and broken, as if breathing was a struggle, every few seconds, his gasps for air would be interrupted by a loud sob.

Surprisingly, I was the first to do anything, I tentatively stepped forward and reached out, my finger barely even grazed Emile's arm when he let out a scream, backing himself father into a corner, looking up at us.

Emile's eyes were blood shot, blown wide with terror, there was barely any visible traces of brown left. Tears streamed down his face before collecting at the bottom of his chin and falling to the floor

That's when it clicked, Emile was having a panic attack... My friend was having a panic attack and I had no idea what to do to help him

"Please, no... don't touch me, don't hurt me..." Emile begged through his sobs, he looked so terrified and broken

...It was almost hard to look at him

Emile was always so happy and optimistic, it always seemed like it was impossible for him to be upset... Yet here he was crying and shaking, begging for us not to hurt him

The fact that Emile Would ever be afraid of us hurting him made me feel sick to my stomach

"Hey, Emile, it Okay, we're here, Tim and Jon are here, you're friends are here, you're safe" Tim consoled inching closer to Emile.

"Scared. So scared" Emile whimpered softly

"I know it's scary..." Tim paused as he reached out, causing Emile to flinch slightly, "come here, kiddo, we're going to protect you" he coaxed

Emile hesitated for a moment before launching himself into Tim's embrace, gripping the back of Tim shirt, his knuckles turning white, it was as if Emile terrified that if he let go, Tim would disappear

After several minutes, Emile's breathing had somewhat calmed down, although he was still crying, I took a shaky breath, shuffling slightly, "Emile?" I began. Emile pulled away from Tim, in order to look at me, I hesitated briefly, before a wrapped my arms around Emile, who tensed up slightly, that wasn't too surprising, as I was never really one to initiate hugs.

"M'sorry Jon" Emile whimpered into my chest as he tightened his grip on the back of my shirt, For a moment I was silent... why in the world was he sorry, "I-it's okay Emile, you did nothing wrong" I consoled.

Emile sniffled before backing away slightly, "sorry, for, uh, waking you guys" he stated wiping the tears from his eyes. Emile forced a smile, although it was clearly fake

"Emile, what caused that to happen?" Tim eventually asked. Emile tensed up and figeted awkwardly, "it's, uh, kinda a long story..." he replied sheepishly

I shook my head, "We got time" 

"I-it's just that..." Emile trailed off, letting out a sigh as he looked away, "I-I don't know how to explain, I guess I've just always been... Worthless"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, I knew Emile didn't have the greatest self esteem, but I didn't think that he thought this badly of himself.

"Emile, you've never been worthless" Tim objected quickly, I simply nodded in agreement

Emile let out a humourless laugh, "well, thats what I've been told all my life" he objected somberly..." he paused and looked back up, "besides I know you guys would be happier if someone replaced me"

...Did Emile really believe that we don't want him around? 

"Emile, that's not true at all" Tim objected softly

Emile shook his head gently, "I, uh, I was bullied a lot at school, and parents, even though they sheltered me, never really were there when I needed them..." Emile trailed off again, "I always had bad nightmares, a-and problems with anxiety... s-so this isn't really a big deal"

I could feel my heart drop, I felt sick to my stomach, "so, you did this alone for a long time?" I concluded, Emile softly nodded

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tim asked, he sounded heartbroken

Emile shrugged, "I was afraid"

I hesitated for a moment, "afraid of what"

Emile figeted, "of you two..."

"Of us?" I questioned, I wanted to cry, I didn't want Emile to be afraid, especially to me or Tim

"I was afraid that..." Emile sighs, "I was afraid that if I said anything, you guys would realize how weak I am, you'll realize how pathetic I am, and you'll leave me"

Emile sniffled, tears threatening to fall, "Tim, you're like my older brother, you always protect me... and Jon, you're literally my HERO..." he paused, "I terrified that you'll abandon me, like everyone else... I-I cant handle that


End file.
